


Fuck the Flowers

by cardeloonygate



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Soft Judy, confident judy, florist judy, make out, scared judy, shy jen, simp jen, smooth judy, speechless jen, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardeloonygate/pseuds/cardeloonygate
Summary: Judy owns a floral shop and Jen has an important question concerning what kind of flowers she should get for a cheating husband. Obviously they are so gay to each other and Judy is quite the confident florist.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Fuck the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on Tumblr and I know it's been written in fics so not entirely my idea btw. I hope you enjoy this fluff!

“how do I passive aggressively say fuck you in flowers?”

A flurry of blonde hair and the scent of rose engulfed the quaint Californian flower shop that was about 30 minutes from closing. The customer stood in front of the cashier, who also looked to be the only one in the shop and raised her eyebrows in question. Her steel blue eyes pierced the brown puppy like orbs that didn’t seem to be fazed by the blondes seemingly aggressive and hostile disposition. 

Jennifer Harding, the blonde rocket, never purchased flowers. This was a special occasion; Her husband had left her for a 20-year-old bimbo waitress, and she thought he deserved a gift. 

“So, you need a bouquet of geraniums (stupidity), foxglove (insincerity), meadowsweet (uselessness), yellow carnations (you have disappointed me), and orange lilies (hatred). it would be quiet striking and full of loathing!” 

Judy Hale, the brown eyed brunette cashier replied, without thinking twice. She stared happily back at the cold eyes that were narrowing down in front of her. Judy hale knew a lot about flowers; She was the owner of this flower shop. Her lifelong dream as a little tyke was to have her own flower business. Judy believed anything could be said with flowers, even what Jen was asking for could be said with flowers. 

Jen was appalled by the woman’s answer and for once in her life, she couldn’t think of anything to say. The realtor was intrigued by the brunette in front of her. She had straight across bangs, some sort of hippy dippy earrings on, and more importantly she had the most intense eyes. Yeah, they were brown, but the look Jen was getting was so intense and full of purity. It made her want to puke but she also found herself wanting more. 

“Or you could just get a bouquet of stems and thorns.”

Judy stated and smiled, attempting to soften the woman in front of her. 

Jen’s cold exterior cracked and she slightly smiled, shaking her head and looking back to the eyes that never left her own. Curious as to what this cashier’s name was, Jen looked down at her red and yellow striped shirt that was tucked neatly into a long butterscotch skirt and saw a nametag with the name ‘Judy’ printed. 

“You’re a weird person Judy.” 

“Thank You!” 

Judy smiled and touched her hand to the side of Jen’s arm. She felt the blonde flinch under her touch, so she quickly pulled away with an apologetic look on her face. 

Jen smiled at the shorter woman and reached in her purse for her wallet, pulling out the money for the passive aggressive bouquet.

“I want the stems and thorns. I don’t think my cheating husband will understand the meaning behind all of the fucking flowers you just listed.” 

Judy shook her head and shooed Jen’s hand away.

“You can’t pay for stems and thorns--” Judy reached for Jen’s hand that was holding the card and brought it closer, so her eyes could make out the name. 

“Jennifer.” 

Judy smiled warmly at the blonde who was dressed in a dark blue button up blouse and a black pencil skirt. Her hair was tied up in a perfect ballerina bun and over her shoulder slung a black expensive looking purse. 

“Also, foxglove is a poisonous flower, so maybe you should stick with the stems and thorns, even though by the looks of it, you want a whole bouquet of foxgloves.” 

Jen rolled her eyes and put the card back in her purse. Judy was rendering her speechless. No one made Jennifer Harding speechless, but there was something about this woman that just made her want to listen to everything she had to say, including the intricacies of how foxglove was one of the most poisonous flowers and if one got to close to say about… 12 of them, they’d be dead in under five minutes. 

‘Well I need it by tomorrow if that’s at all possible… and it’s Jen.” 

Jen was trying to keep her cooled exterior up by taking out her phone and flipping through the calendar, pretending like she had a full schedule.

“Yeah it has to be tomorrow, no other days will work.” 

Judy bit her lip, like a lightbulb went off in her head, and tried not to smile too wide, again unfazed by Jen being slightly rude and uncaring. 

“How about if I could give it to you right now?” 

Judy reached behind her and pulled off her apron that was hanging on a hook behind her. The petite woman tied it effortlessly behind her back and walked out from behind the cashiers table. Judy grabbed Jen’s hand in excitement and led her to the back of the store which was a greenhouse. They could now see the sky which was growing into a dark orange from the sun setting. 

Meanwhile Jen looked around in half awe and half disgust at all the flowers surrounding her. The blonde immediately sneezed and ripped her hand from Judy’s grasp, digging for a tissue in her purse. 

“I have the worst allergies.” 

Judy began walking to the back of the greenhouse, disappearing behind a tall grouping of sunflowers. Jen could hear the brunette rummaging around for something that sounded metallic. After a few moments, Judy appeared, rolling a wheelbarrow in front of her full of stems and foliage left over from cut flowers. 

“Well at least you aren’t in a flower shop or anything.” 

Judy joked and nudged Jen with her elbow, walking past her to a workstation that extended from the right side of the greenhouse. Jen smiled to herself and followed the brunette, sitting across from her, once they approached a long wooden table with benches on either side. Jen assumed this is where the arranging of flowers happened (she didn’t fucking know). Jen was completely out of her element. The blonde didn’t tend to be where she’d feel out of place but again, here she was with a woman that had the sun shining just for her, being all nice and giddy to Jen who was basically relating more to the foxgloves than anything else in this situation. 

“Yeah at least I’m not in a flower shop with a woman who is suggesting I kill my ex with a bouquet of flowers.” 

Jen smirked at the brunette and watched as she took a pair of handheld garden shears and began to shorten the long, once abandoned stems. Jen then realized that she referred to Ted as her ex. They were still married, as of now, and Jen did want to fight for the marriage, but he just gave up. Jen’s gaze fell down to the table as she began to think of all the pain Ted had caused her over the last two years. The cheating being the tip of the iceberg. 

Judy watched as Jen’s face fell, her eyes no longer meeting the florists. Judy watched, concerned as Jen seemed to be battling something inside herself. As she did this, the stem that was in her hand slipped and a thorn sliced her ring finger. Judy gasped in surprise as the blood started to quickly ooze out of the minor cut. Judy shut her eyes, afraid of the sight of blood and held her breathe tightly. 

Jen’s eyes snapped up to see the incident happen and quickly walked around the table, kneeling in front of the brunette, who had turned around on the bench to face Jen. Her eyes still closed tightly and her breath coming out staggered. 

“it’s okay Judy it’s just like a papercut.” 

Jen knew that any sort of cut always bleeds a lot no matter what. The relator used the sleeve of her own blouse to dab away at the blood that was no longer flowing. She then walked back to where her purse was and grabbed a spider man band-aid out from her mini first aid kit that was used quiet frequently when she went to the park with henry. She kneeled back in front of Judy who still had her eyes glued shut but was breathing evenly now. 

Jen carefully unwrapped the bandage and placed it over what Judy would call a laceration and looked up at the florist, placing her hand on Judy’s knee after she was done. She was so cute. Her eyebrows were furrowed, cheeks turning pink from the lack of oxygen. 

“Is the blood gone?” 

Judy whispered and placed her hand on top of Jen’s almost as if to signal that she trusted her. Trusted her to not lie and show a bloody mangled finger that didn’t exist. Jen chuckled and tucked a brown curl that was falling forward behind Judy’s ear.

“All gone Jude.” 

Jen had no idea where this mass storm of giddiness and adoration was coming from, but she couldn’t help being affectionate around the smaller woman. There was something about her that was so intoxicating. Maybe it was all the fucking flowers she was smelling.

Judy opened her eyes slowly and looked down at the blue and red bandage wrapped around her ring finger. She smiled brightly and held her hand out like she was admiring an engagement ring. Jen was baffled at how quickly she recovered and slowly got up from her kneeling position. 

“I didn’t peg you for a spider man girl. I was thinking more batman. You know, mysterious and brooding.” 

Judy’s eyes followed Jen as she returned to her seat across from the brunette, the smile growing wider when Jen rolled her eyes at the minorly offensive statement. If it were anyone else, Jen would’ve told them to fuck off after that, but Judy was only playing, maybe even flirting a little. Either way, Jen didn’t mind at all. 

“My son insists on Spiderman Band-Aids.”

Jen was reluctant to mention having a son, but she knew Judy wouldn’t care. She definitely knew now because Judy’s smile just grew wider like the thought of Jen being maternal and caring for another human was such a big turn on. Little did Jen know, that’s exactly what Judy was thinking. 

“Also, I don’t need band aids because I’m an adult who knows how to be careful when around sharp clippers and sharp thorns.” 

Judy’s eye contact was becoming unbearable again, and after having Judy with her eyes shut for a couple minutes, Jen was already not used to this level of intensity just yet. So, Jen looked around the workshop and saw a basket full of what seemed to be protective gloves. Jen scoffed and walked over to them, grabbing a pair and sitting next to Judy. 

“Aren’t you usually supposed to wear these when dealing with thorns and tools?” 

Judy grabbed the gloves and, just to entertain Jen, she put them on slowly. 

“Well, since you came in, I haven’t really been doing anything that I’m supposed to do.” 

Judy was obviously flirting with the blonde now. The florist smirked and began to put the previously cut stems and thorns into a vase. Jen smiled in complete shock at how direct Judy was being. Jen wasn’t fucking blind. Judy was hot and cute all at the same time. Anyone would be attracted to her. The question was how far could Hale push her? 

“You know wasn’t it just a minute ago you were acting like the mere thought of blood would send you into cardiac arrest?” 

Jen lifted her sleeve where she had wiped Judy’s blood and gestured with her head to the very small stain. It was the size of about a nickel. 

“This is what you were so afraid of?” 

Jen laughed and looked at Judy who, took her gloves off, grabbed the satin, and pulled it closer to her, which forced Jen’s body to lurch forward. Her arm was in an awkward position, thrust in front of Judy while her body was close behind. 

“I have something that’ll get that out if you want to take your shirt off.” 

Judy knew that her teases towards Jen were working and making her flustered. The blonde pulled her arm back quickly and scoffed. 

“Wow! You think I’m that easy huh?” 

Jen feigned being upset and hurt by the fact that Judy expected her to just rip her shirt off and do whatever the florist asked. She also pretended like the back of her mind wasn’t telling her to do whatever Judy asked. 

“Maybe not…but I do think you’re beautiful.” 

Judy’s eyes had gone from a flirty look to a very serious and genuine look when she said that, and Jen’s mouth went dry. She could feel a blush creeping up her neck and growing on her cheeks. No one ever called her beautiful. Ted did maybe every once in a while, but now she knew he never really meant it. Judy meant it. You could tell by the look in her eyes and the way her smile had turned into a soft, sort of light pulls at the edges of her lips. Now Jen realized she was staring at Judy’s lips. The blonde scooted forward slowly. She saw Judy’s lips part and felt a soft puff of air escape, signaling to Jen that their faces were very close. 

In an instant, their lips met in a soft and innocent kiss. Judy smiled into it and deepened their connection by pulling herself into Jen’s lap, her hands making their way through blonde locks. Jen gasped and placed her hand on Judy’s waist, squeezing softly which resulted in Judy being thrown into a fit of giggles, breaking their kiss. Jen rolled her eyes and lifted Judy by the waist, placing her on top of the table, while wiping the leftover thorns and stems away. 

“Jen! You’ll cut your finger!” 

Judy was about to grab Jen’s hand to inspect for any cuts, but Jen caught her chin and lifted her face, kissing her with much more intensity than the first time. Judy moaned as Jen’s mouth left hers and began to trail kisses down to her neck. 

“What about your flowers?” 

Judy said in between shaky breaths. Jen’s head snapped up from Judy’s neck and she looked into the now dark brown orbs. 

“Fuck the flowers.”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this so much! Still trying to get their dialogue down so sorry if things they said didn't sound like them eek.


End file.
